


Touchdown

by marimoes



Series: More Than Swordbros [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Law is a goth, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Zoro is a jock, based off an ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 09:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimoes/pseuds/marimoes
Summary: Law, the supportive boyfriend, comes to Zoro’s championship football game. Regardless of just how hot it is to sit in the stands in all black.





	Touchdown

**Author's Note:**

> Based off an ask I got on tumblr, and forgot to post here, whoops.

It’s not like Law  _ wants _ to be here. There are better things he could do with his Saturday’s by far, especially when it comes to noon games in the middle of October. The cool breeze of Fall not quite reaching midday leaves him to burn alive at every single one of these events. It’s why he loves the night games the most. 

At least then the sun is down and when he gets sweaty it’s because he’s watching Zoro run. 

Not today, unfortunately. It’s playoffs and so that means that the games are at unusual times to allow for multiple games in a day. What shit luck they have to be the noon game. 

He understands football...somewhat. Zoro has explained it to him as many times as Law has tried to explain anatomy in return. Zoro receiving a C in that class and Law learning to cheer when everyone else does. By ‘cheer’ that means holding up a single fist in rallying spirit. It’s all Zoro knows he can manage, and when he glimpse Law doing it in the crowd, it always makes him smile. 

The fourth quarter is dwindling down much faster than the others, and Law can’t say that he isn’t grateful. It’s been a long game. Scores currently tied and the possession is theirs, they just need to get the touchdown to win. The clock only holding a minute left on the screen. 

Their team calls a final time out and as the players jog to the sideline from the field, Zoro blows a kiss through his helmet towards Law. Law rolls his eyes as he catches it and smacks it against his cheek. He can see the laughter shake Zoro’s chest and something about the simple motion makes his stomach flutter. 

It’s not exactly the relationship he thought he would find himself in. The big linebacker jock Zoro, being interested in him? He thought it was a dare. Some sort of sick joke that he was sure would backfire in his face. But it didn’t. 

Zoro had asked him with help in class, seeing the A’s that continued to grace Law’s desk, regardless of how interested in them he was. Law, for whatever reason, had agreed. Started tutoring Zoro twice a week in a couple subjects after school. He was surprised to find that he was much more than he had written him off to be. 

When Zoro had kissed him for the first time, leaning over their calculus books to plant on right on Law when he had derived an equation correctly, is when he realized it wasn’t a joke. Well, in that moment, Law thought it was the unfunniest joke of all time. He was a little distracted to say anything about it. 

Since then, they are nearly inseparable, always at each other’s houses during the week to continue working on school work. Zoro’s grades have improved and Law doesn’t think the world should end just yet. Seeing as it feels like everything is burning down around him every time Zoro’s lips touch his. 

So he’s here, burning alive in the stands, all to watch his boyfriend play.  _ You could wear something different. It would make it easier you know. Not that I don’t love your ass in black _ . Law can hear Zoro’s words to him the last time he complained about being hot. He’d rather die than to wear their school colors. The bright red and gold makes him feel like they’re closer to being a fast food chain than a school. 

They break from the huddle, all jogging back into the lineup for the snap, and Law finds his eyes glued to Zoro’s ass in his pants. The pads can go, somewhere preferably far away given their smell, but the pants...can stay. The play is run and Law shifts forward in his seat, eyes glued to the ball as he watches them push through the other team. 

Getting nowhere, it gets passed backwards. Right into Zoro’s hands. 

Tucking it under his arm he braves forward, pushing past the other team, ending up across the line as the time falls away. Hands shove and push against each other as they struggle to stand and Zoro stumbles, trying not to drop the ball. The horns blare signalling the games end and the announcer yells as Zoro holds the ball above his head. 

“IT’S GOOD. THE PIRATES WIN.” 

The stadium erupts with cheers and yells as the team rushes back to the sideline to celebrate. The fight song kicks off out of the speakers and Law sighs, the irritating chirp of the lyrics loud in his ears. He’s excited for one person in this entire stadium and he’s still down on the field. 

Watching Zoro pull off his helmet, the sight of his sweaty and mussed hair is enough to make Law swallow. Heart beating a little faster he lifts out of his seat and comes down to the bottom railing, legs moving on their own accord. Everything within him wanting to get to Zoro. 

Zoro catches the movement of solid black out of the corner of his eye and pulls away from the yelling group of his team. Their pads continue to click together almost in a rhythm similar to his own heart when he sets his sights on Law. He motions to Law, directing him to the stairs and sees hesitation strike his boyfriend’s face. 

Still, he moves. Legs much thinner and ganglier than his own, Zoro can’t help but beam at Law as he rushes down the stairs. He runs forward, desperate to not even let him meet him halfway, and accomplishes just that. 

“Congrad-” Law starts to say, but the rest of the word is knocked out of him as Zoro’s arms wrap around his waist. 

Picking him up, Zoro spins once, and Law clambers to steady himself with his hands on Zoro’s shoulders. Regardless of how excessive it is, Law loves seeing Zoro like this. Zoro spins once more and a laugh slips from Law’s lips causing Zoro to do the same. Chest rumbling beneath his uniform. 

Sliding him down, Zoro leans forward, and does what he always seems to do. His kisses are always intense, in the moment gifts, given to Law without much warning or debate. Lips salty with sweat but still soft as ever, Law sinks into it. Mind pushing away the world around them, if only for a moment. 

Red colors his cheeks as the sound of the crowd again registers and everything inside of him wants to sink into a hole. It’s no secret that they’re together. That Law comes to every game and leaves with Zoro afterwards. But this? This is different. 

Zoro pulls him in again, hands molding Law against his body, lips hungry as they come back to Law’s. Law laughs against them, squirming in his hold and kicks his legs against Zoro’s, begging to be let down. Zoro resigns, letting Law sink back onto the ground, face as red as Zoro’s uniform. 

“You willing to wear my jersey now that we’re winners?” Zoro asks, voice raised above the crowd as he slips his arms back around Law. 

“Not in a million years, Roronoa.” Law replies, smile pulled tight across his face, “Not unless it comes in black.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter @__moes__  
> Or Tumblr @noswordstyle


End file.
